Broken Dreamz Cafe
by LucreciaLollipop
Summary: It started with a black fan letter and ended with a tragic romance of star crossed lovers. Both are singers and their lives make it very difficult for them to be together. Tokio Hotel FanFiction.
1. The Letter

It all started with a fan letter in a black envelope. A nifty little skull ornamented the lower right corner. It had the name 'Bill Kaulitz' printed neatly in calligraphy on the front.

The whole band was intrigued with the small parcel. Bill scooped up his custom made letter opener and slit it right down the side.

The paper within the envelope was every bit as intriguing as the envelope that had concealed it. It was a fairly light Grey color with dark Grey markings on it as if it had been wrinkled many times, but it was just the way the stationary had been made.

Like the envelope, the corners had been ornamented with skulls. They inhabited the upper left corner of the front of the page and the lower right corner of the back of the page, adding quite a unique flair to the paper, and whoever had used it.

'This has to be custom made stationary. I've never seen anything like it... Whoever this belongs too must be quite the character.' Bill thought to himself.

"Sweet Bill," The letter began, "This one cannot even begin telling you how much you have inspired her. She has aspired to become a professional singer her whole life, but only recently did she ever try to make it big time with her band, "Bad Luck."  
She decided to take it slow and start with her state first, which is much better than being just a plain old fashioned garage band her whole career.  
But because of the wonderful example you and your glorious band have made in this ones eyes, she got a really real record deal! Because your music flows through this ones soul and caresses her heart she had the courage to play at the club that the producer was in. It was like you lead her there, you got her the deal. You re her HERO! She hopes you sing forever Bill.

Your loyal fan,  
Lucrecia"

Bill stared at the letter for a bit, appreciating every last word.

'Gave her the courage to go for it and she goes and gets herself a record deal, huh? Good for you Lucrecia, your a real piece of work.'

He allowed himself a wistful smile before setting her letter on the small table they had in the concert hall room. A small square of paper fell out and landed face down on the floor without taking Bill's notice, he had gone to grab another fan letter for he wanted to plow through as many as he could before he had to go on stage.

Tom walked over and picked up the paper. It was a picture of the girl. She looked like she was fairly tall for a girl, with luscious black curls that fell to her waist and framed her face. Her eyes were the most startling crystal blue and she as was pale as the moon on deep still water. She was quite the lovely creature.

She was dressed in Visual Kei style clothing, A jacket with a large cross on the upper right side and a pair of pants with the same cross on both of the thighs in the front.

She was smiling in the picture, a sweet look on her face. As Tom looked at it, it really seemed like she was smiling at him with her heart. It was like he was her best friend, or boyfriend. A real smile is what that was.

She was waving at whoever was taking the picture, leaning up against a cherry blossom tree in a wide open flower field, some mountains in the background.

"What'cha looking at Tomi?" Bill asked as he popped up out of nowhere over Tom's shoulder.

Tom blushed a bit, though he wasn't sure as to why, and handed Bill the photo.

"It fell out of the black fan letter." He said, while turning away to hide the blush.

Bill stared at the picture. 'She has nice hands, and a lovely face to boot.'

Gustav got sick of waiting after Bill had been staring at the picture for a good 5 minutes and yoinked it from him. He and Georg looked the girl over and whistled.

"Pretty cute fan girl you got here Tom." Georg spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually, she s Bill's fan. Not mine." Tom corrected.

"Same difference. You are your brother s twin. What's yours is his and vise versa, Ja?" Gustav asked, looking at Tom questionably.

"No. That's not how it works. Bill is Bill and I am me. We aren't each other and we never will be. Eh, little brother?" Tom looked over to Bill.

Bill looked back at Tom and nodded, a smile on his face. Then it dawned upon him. If she's such a fan why don't they have a concert near her? She's bound to go.

By this point in time, Bill didn't even notice what an interest he had taken in this girl.

"Hey Tomi, do you think Andreas might know where the people who sends these letters live?"

"Um... probably. He does filter them so we don't get bombarded."

Bill quickly hopped up out of his seat and rushed to his cell phone charging at the hair and make-up stand. He had to make this call, and fast. The opening band was wrapping up and they were going on soon.

"Hey Andreas, I got a quick question."

"Shoot, what's on your mind Bill?" He sounded a bit weird...

"It's about one of the letters. The one in the black envelope, where does the girl live? Her name is Lucrecia."

"You mean Belle? Yeah, she lives in Oregon in the United States, if I remember right. Why do you ask?" He made an odd sniffling sound.

"Belle?" Bill asked, seriously confused.

"Yeah, they aren't allowed to use their real names in the club, so she goes as Belle. You know, something might happen to her is she's seen with you or is selected to send a fan letter if she uses her real name. People get hold of addresses and people get hurt, you know?" Once again, something seemed off...

"Andreas, are you sick or something? You sound terrible." Bill was a bit concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry, its nothing serious. Just a run-of-the-mill cold" He said and sniffled again.

"Oh, well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Bill."

"No problem, hey, the bands about to go on, I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

"See ya."

Bill clicked his cell phone closed and looked at the chart on the mirror for the American Tour.

'Oregon, huh?' He smiled and pointed to the state on the West Coast, tapping on it.

'Guess that's where she lives. Guess that's where I need to go...'

"Bill, come on!" Tom yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Bill got up and rushed off to the stage.

'All that's left to do now is convince them to go to Oregon before the tour is over. That's a simple enough task... 


	2. The Ticket

They were dancing on the clouds, Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel and her. He was the most beautiful thing on two legs she'd ever seen.

The danced up trees and over the moon. Everything was a swirling mass of orange, black and blue. It was like a beautiful, mystical painting.

She allowed herself to revel in being held close to him, to savor the sweet melting warmth that had taken root in her heart.

It was just her and Bill, holding her, with all the universe silent and still around them. Stars fell in glittering arches and formed a twinkling pool beneath their feet.

Bill gorgeous hazelnut eyes sparkled more brightly that anything the firmaments in heaven could possibly have.

There was beautiful music, the tone was a unique rife with a bitter sweet poignancy, and it was still in Lucrecia's head as she awoke with a thumping start, sitting up in the middle of her bed.

She was gasping for breath as though she had dropped from a great height. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

Lucrecia hugged herself and rocked back and forth, possessed by a sudden and terrible sense of loss. The miraculous fantasy was slowly evaporating, so she scrambled for a piece of paper and a pencil in order to record it, but the last of the memory faded, like a final heartbeat.

She switched on the light, trembling with this new grief, and read what she wrote on the back of her English final. All that was left of her miraculous vision was a single, hastily scrawled word.  
Bill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucrecia packed her lunch and went on her was to school. As she walked the tree lined path to the main road from her house, she kept her eyes on the sky, hoping to catch something that would spark her memory.

After a few moments she sighed in defeat and looked around. It was Autumn and the tree's looked lovely in their gold and crimson housecoats.

The colors of the rising sun reflects the fallen leaves with such magnificent colors, trimming fences and lamp posts, roofs and window sills in shimmering, exquisite radiance.

Lucrecia felt a strange quickening in her spirit as she walked the path. She smiled wistfully as she watched the scene unfold. She sensed the very essence of the world around her; it was like silent laughter, riding on the wind.

She shook off the bitter sweet sadness that had possessed her since she'd open her eyes and walked the beaten path she took to school.

Her bad mood broke instantly when her friend Tomonori wisped herself over to her.

Tomonori, or Tomo, always had this beautiful and radiant air about her. It was one of the keys to Lucrecia's ultimate happiness.

"Ayaaaaaa~3" Tomo called out to Lucrecia.

Tomo and Lucrecia has known each other their entire lives. Their mother's are friend from high school. Tomo's elder sister was, in fact, betroved to Lucrecia's elder brother. When they were younger Tomo had decided Lucrecia's name was too difficult for anyone to pronounce, so she 're-named' her friend Aya. And it had stuck since.

Lucrecia gave her friend a warm smile as she approached.

"Ooooh! Aya, I have GREAT news for you!!!" Tomo squealed while giggling with pleasure.

"Haha, is that so?" Lucrecia laughed lightly, her face lighting up as she did so, "Well, cough it up then!"

"WEEEELLLLLL..." Tomo s eyes sparkled bit as she began, "A certain band just announced that they were coming to Oregon a week from now... close to a certain someone's birthday... and I might have just HAPPENED to think a certain someone might want to gooo... and just..." she giggled and handed Lucrecia a small box, "HAPPENED to have enough money to get her an AWESOME present."

Lucrecia looked at the box for about 10 minutes before she could muster enough courage to open it.

Inside lay a small red laminated card with the words 'Backstage Pass, Tokio Hotel, 9-30-09' in bold letters on either side.

"Oh... My... Fucking... GAWD!" Lucrecia squeaked.

"TOMONORI, I LOVE YOU!!!" She jumped on her friend, and hugged her quite fiercely.

"Yeah, I know. They changed the tour schedule last night, and lo and behold, Oregon was added to the list. I was out for 3 hours last night hunting for a ticket. They're already sold out, and they're are only 3 backstage passes." Tomo held up an identical pass to the one in the box.

"Oh! This is gonna be so' rawkin Tomo!" She laughed and the two began their walk to school once again.

"How in the world did you manage 2 of the 3 backstage passes?"

Tomo looked strait ahead, her eyes looking around nervously.

"WELL, see... I kinda wound up having to ask my uncle, seeing as it's playing in his theater..." She snapped herself in Lucrecia's direction in such a sudden movement that it made Lucrecia's heart skip a beat.

"I just had to get it for you Aya! Bill is your hero, our band's hero! You practically worship him Aya! How could I not!!?! Please don't be mad at me!" Tomo gave Lucrecia a pleading look, her hands resting on her friends shoulders.

Lucrecia's eyebrow twitched a bit. She hates Tomo's uncle with a bitter sweet fury no one has ever known. He was a disgusting, vile, perverted, lecherous fool. But what was the point of being mad at Tomo? She'd sacrificed herself for Lucrecia's perfect gift.

"It's fine as long as he stays 10 feet away from me at all times, or I'm filling a harassment suit." Lucrecia huffed at the thought of Tomo's uncle having Tokio Hotel playing in his theater.

'Stupid pervert knows I love them, he knows I'd go no matter what.' She sneered a bit as she entered the school.

"Just a week to wait I suppose." She muttered to Tomo, as she received nasty glares from the guys in school.

They were envious of Lucrecia and Tomo's relationship. There were both fairly lovely and intelligent girls, and they were un-approachable to males.

Then they got to class, Lucrecia and Tomo took their seats. They sat right next to each other, and in front of the other 3 band members.

Their band was 'Bad Luck', which consisted of Lucrecia on Vocals, Tomo and Susie (Suki is what everyone call her) on Guitar, Kei on Bass and Blake on drums.

"Guten Morgen you two. 3" Suki said as the two sat down. "We rehearsing today?"

"Of course," Kei said with a smile, "The little doom wants to practice her ass off before she meets Bill Kaulitz."

Lucrecia looked questionable at Kei.

"What do you mean, exactly?" She looked at her friend suspiciously.

"I MEAN! There is word floating about that a certain little doom is going to meet her absolute love and hero on the 30th. 3" Kei said, her eyes gleaming with humor.

"Oh! Haha," Lucrecia began, laughing a bit nervously, "You scared me there a moment. Who knows what you and Suki scheme half the time."

"So! Are you like... mundo super excited?" Blake chimed in.

"You have NO idea! I mean, Bill Kaulitz! Can you believe it?!" She smiled, her face showing the obvious daze she was in.

"What'cha planning to wear?" Blake asked, cocking her head to one side.

Lucrecia sat there pondering a moment. There were so many outfits to choose from. After a moment, she knew what she wanted.

"I have this really cute Lolita Dress arriving tomorrow. It's black and orange, the perfect combination of colors. And it's got this batty sort of theme to it. I think I'm going to get my hair cut and dyed to match." Lucrecia pondered this while her friends stared at her strangely, all except for Tomo.

No one but Tomo had ever seen her with short hair. On their head they all imagined this bob cut, all strange and black and curly.

"Tomo," Lucrecia turned to her friend, "go with me to the salon after school?"

"Sure Aya. But the teach is here, talk to you about it at lunch, kay?"

Lucrecia snapped back to attention and school drawled on.

'Time for something new.' She thought to herself. 'How fun.' 


	3. The Concert

Bill's thumbs drummed nervously on the table as he waited for the opening band to finish. Would he see her? What was it about this girl that intrigues him so?

Bill glanced up at the clock, wondering what was taking them so long.

Tom walked over and laid his hand on his brothers shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Geez Bill, calm down. I haven't seen you this nervous about a concert since we were 14. What's wrong with you?"

Bill looked up at his older twin brother.

"Tomi, I can't get that girl out of my head. The letter just... it insinuated someone cute and spazzy and fun!" He sighed.

"Your fine little brother, you'll never meet her, so why worry? She could watch you make a complete fool of yourself and I'm sure she'll still love it... Or hate you forever.... One of the two."

Bill scowled at his brother.

"Thank... THAT helps a lot." He gave his brother a thumbs up with a scowl on his face.

"Seriously though, I don't know why your worried about that now." He laughed as he said it.

"No reason, I guess I'm just nervous about this concert is all."

"You'll be fine, it's just another concert." Tom said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope your right."

-Her-

Lucrecia skipped down the path to the concert hall. She was really excited and oddly nervous.

Tomo and Suki-Chan, who had been the one to nab the third backstage pass, followed behind their energetic companion.

"She so cute, all happy and cheery about this." Tomo said to Suki.

"Yeah, kinda funny really. She's a weirdo sometimes." Suki laughed.

"I know! I mean, just look at what she wears to meet her hero."

Lucrecia was dressed in an odd Lolita dress. The top was jagged and very cleavagy, a cute bat sort of feel too it and no straps. As the dress goes it hits a point where the black fades into an orange, with another layer of brighter orange underneath. She had a black collar and a hat to go with the dress. Her stockings were pumpkin orange with little bats decorating them, a pair of black buckled boots and matching glovelets.

She had had her hair cut and straitened so it hit about mid-waist, and dyed it that red-blond that occurred only when bleaching black hair.

She was positively sparkling as she skipped down the path.

"Ooooh! You guys! We're almost there!!!! I'm going to meet Bill Kaulitz! BILL KAULITZ!" Lucrecia squealed.

The opening band was currently on the stage, but Lucrecia had no tolerance for them, so her and her friends wondered around the concert hall for a time. they were on their way back though, for the band should only have a song or two loft.

Lucrecia opened the small door and walked into the concert room. The opening band's stuff was in the process of being replaced with Tokio Hotel's instruments.

"Ooooh! What timing! Let's Go!!" She grabbed her friends and the three of them made their difficult push to the front.

Lucrecia had just finished adjusting the bad pendant on her choker as the lights dimmed.

She looked up just in time to see Bill walk on stage. All the girls in the hall began screaming and the boys whooting.

She grinned fiercely as Bill got center stage and grabbed the mic.

-Him-

Bill began eagerly searching the crowd, looking for the strange girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

He skimmed around a bit, but no one looked the part. Throughout the entire concert he looked about, trying to find her. There were glimpses of her in some of the girls there, but not her.

When Bill returned backstage he picked up her picture and stared at it.

'Maybe I've been duped. And that's not her, just another pretty face.' He thought as he sat down.

There was a light knock on the door and an attendant popped his head in.

"I've got the girls with the backstage passes here." He said, in a deep uninterested tone.

"Yeah? Well... let them in then." Tom said, looking at his brother.

Lucrecia adjusted her hair and her hat and mixed her dress before walking into the room behind Tomo and Suki-Chan. She grabbed on to the back of Tomo's shirt and hid behind the two girls.

Bill looked at them, they were all cute and dark and lovely. The tallest one had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a Latin flair to her.

The middle one had black hair with Fiery orange roots. Her eyes were a forest green and she had some freckles.

The other girl was somewhat hidden behind the other two. Her strawberry-blond hair insinuated dye and her eyes were crystal blue. The clothes she was wearing were strange, revealing, cute and somewhat reserved all at once.

Tom walked up to the girls, with Bill jumping up from his seat to join him.

"Hey, I'm Tom Kaulitz, as you probably all know." He laughed and offered his hand.

Tomo took it first.

"Tomonori, Tomo for short." She smiled.

Suki-Chan smiled and shook it next. They had stopped quite quickly though cause something along the lines of static electricity had shocked them.

"I'm uhm... Suk... Susie.. But my friends call me Suki-Chan.. at least these one's do. That was some weird static..." She said, half looking at Tom and half paying attention to her hand.

Tom just nodded, staring at his hand.

"Really weird..." He replied.

Tomo turned to Lucrecia.

"Gonna introduce yourself, or shall I do it for you?" She asked.

Bill walked closer to the group and outstretched a hand.

"I'm Bill. It's Tomo, right?" He asked and she nodded her head while accepting.

Tomo sighed and turned to push her companion forward.

"Your meeting your hero, now is NOT the time to start acting like Jane Pussy-Pants."

Lucrecia stumbled a bit as Tomo pushed her and wound up staring face to face with Bill. Her face flushed as she realized they were within kissing distance and she took a step back.

"Good evening Bill, Tom." She began and bowed Japanese style. "My name is Lucrecia."

Tom, Bill, Gustav and Georg all gaped at her.

'Is that her? Really?' Bill asked himself.

"Like.... Lucrecia from the black envelope fan letter, Lucrecia?" Tom asked, staring at her.

Lucrecia stared off into space and briskly nodded twice.

"SO THAT'S IT!" Tom exclaimed and turned to his brother. "You wanted to come here because she's here! That's why you were such a wreak!"

Bill looked at his brother, surprise and embarrassment written on his face.

"So what if I did?" He stated.

Lucrecia squeaked when she heard this and took another step back, only to be shoved foward again by Tomo. Though this time she tripped over her own feet and fell on Bill.

She sat up and looked down at Bill horrified, she was straddling Bill.

"Tomo! Look what you've made me do! Oh dear..." She got up off Bill, as the tears began to tumble.

"I'm so..." she sniffled "so sorry Bill!"

She hiccupped and began to sob.

Bill looked up at her from the floor, a bit dumbfounded. Why was she crying?

"I'm fine Lucrecia, no need to be upset, it happens." He said as Tom offered him a hand up.

"Oh course it happens to me! I've acted like a total fool and hurt you! You're my hero and I'm a nervous wreak. I don't know what to do with myself!" With that she turned around and took off.

"Oh shit! She might run into Richard." Tomo said as she turned and went after her friend.

Suki-Chan followed after them.

Bill just stood there, not knowing what had just transpired. He then decided to go after them as well. But the scene that lay beyond the first corner was not what he expected. 


	4. The Encounter

First thing first, this man did not look friendly.

He was tall, probably 6'1 or so, with short blond hair. His eyes were a particular shade of hazelnut with a cold humor dancing about them. He had a smirk on his face, the look of satisfaction.

Bill took a moment to digest the scene that lay before him. The man was standing over Lucrecia, looking at her with the expression of a wolf whose decided to play with his food before destroying it, while her expression mimicked that of a deer caught in the headlights.

Her skirt was ripped and her tights torn. There was a pool of blood beneath her, the source of which was a large gash down the side of her leg.

"Richard!" Tomo screamed.

He looked up, a blank expression momentarily rearranging his features, only to return to a slight cruel smile.

"Yes, Tomonori?"

Tomo walked over to her uncle and slapped him with a force only women know.

"Every time! Every fucking time! Mithros! The dark god will claim your soul one day, and that day the world with sigh with relief such evil has left it's realm!" With that, Tomo snatched the small dagger in her uncles hand and made her way back to Lucrecia and Suki-Chan.

They both began lifting Lucrecia up between them when Bill walked over and swooped the girls slender form up in his arms. She was surprisingly light for her size.

'Maybe those strange clothes she wears make her look bigger..?' Bill pondered as they walked.

Once they turned the corner Tomo turned and threw the dagger at her uncle, hitting him square in the arm.

He winced, then pulled out the weapon and licked it, looking at his niece maliciously.

"Until next time, little one."

Just as soon as they were back in the room Bill sat Lucrecia down on the couch and went to look for some bandages.

"Dude..." Tom began, staring at the girl, "What HAPPENED..?"

"Not right now Tom, I've got to wrap her leg up before she bleeds to death or something." He was riffling through a first aid kit he had found.

"That's useless," Tomo turned her attention to Bill momentarily, "she's going to need stitches."

Bill looked at the girl on the couch, she was shivering and looked like her she'd witnessed the death of her only family.

'Of course she'd be frightened after an encounter like that..'

Lucrecia looked over to Bill, pressing a rag Tomo had given her to the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Some first meeting, huh?" she smiled feebly, "Sorry, I've ruined everything, again.."

"No, no. Don't say that." Bill smiled back at the girl, "Just not exactly uhm... how do I put this.. Normal? Then again, I didn't peg you for being any normal."

Lucrecia shuddered when he smiled. He was so very sweet and caring and innocent. When he smiled it seemed like he was looking into her very soul and easing her.

She winced and looked down at her leg. The blood had seeped all over the couch and it made her nauseous.

She turned and puked in a trash pale next to the coffee table.

Suki-Chan walked over and put a fresh rag on the wound while Tomo finished up a call with the paramedics.

"You know it's going to make you sick when you look at it, so why do you bother to do so?" Tomo asked while Suki was wiping up the blood from Lucrecia's leg.

Lucrecia wiped her mouth off and sighed.

"Are you squirmish around blood?" Bill asked.

"She's not particularly squirmish around blood unless it's her own." Suki said seeing as Lucrecia turned out another round of stomach acid.

"It's weird, I know. There's just something about seeing my life fluids leaking out of me that makes me sick to my stomach." She said while whiping off her mouth once more.

Bill looked at the three of them and scowled, feeling very left out.

"So, who was that? And why did he hurt her?"

"That, dear star, is my uncle Richard. He also happens to be the owner of this building. We suspected he booked you here knowing she wouldn't stay away. She's been his pray since she hit middle school." Tomo said, looking over Lucrecia's wound.

"What do you mean 'Pray'? Doesn't that sound just a bit sinister?" Tom was the one who spoke this time.

"She needs to calm down, where did I put that damned iPod?" Tomo mumbled to herself.

"It's exactally as it sounds." Suki said, turning to Tom, "He's attempted rape, he hurts her when time presents it, he damn near killed her once. But because of his money and status, he's never had to do big time for it, no more than a few nights each time."

Tomo fumbled and pulled out an iPod Touch out of her pocket and a pair of hot pink skull candy headphones. She scrolled through the music a moment and popped the headphones on Lucrecia.

"That's messed up." Bill replied while watching Tomo and Lucrecia. "Hey Tomo, what are you doing, out of curiosity?"

"Music is one of the only things that can calm her no matter what her situation or predicament." Tomo laughed lightly and brushed some hair from her friends face.

"I see, so what's she listening to right now?" He looked curiously at them.

"The song that will calm her most. It makes her feel lonely, but as if she's surrounded in a sea of people. Yet also happy and calm. But also angry and excited. Just about every feeling a person is capable of, depending on why's she's listening to it." Tomo laughed again.

"Which happens to be a song by you, Bill. Hilf mir Fliegen." Suki said, a smile on her face.

"Why all the emotions?" Bill had never gotten such a statement before and was lost for words.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask her. She's quite temperamental when it comes to her music and to her feeling for yo.." There was a loud nock on the door.

"That's probably the paramedics." Suki said while heading to open the door.

A few guys and a girl dressed in orange walked into the room. The girl rushed to Tomo's side and began examining the wound immediately.

The first guy walked up to Bill and asked for details on the accident.

The others guys had also gone to Gustav, Tom and Georg. None of which had been present, so were of no use in this particular matter.

When the questioning was done, Bill walked over to Lucrecia and sat down next to her on the floor. He smiled and then began singing 'Hilf mir Fliegen' for her.'

The headphones were gone by this point, seeing as the paramedic wanted Lucrecia to be able to hear and respond to her.

She smiled at Bill wistfully and reached out to him only to pull back with a jerk, afraid of his possible rejection.

Bill grabbed her hand and pressed it up against his cheek while continuing to sing for her. Her skin was soft and she smelled of vanilla and fresh forest rain. Bill almost lost himself within the mesmerizing scent.

When he looked up, Lucrecia was blushing. He laughed a bit, looking at her cute red face.

Lucrecia smiled again, his laugh causing her heart to flutter. He was simply gorgeous. She winced a bit as the paramedic wiped green goo over her now-stitched leg.

Bill was suddenly glad that this was the last stop on their tour. There were aloud to take a break now, for about a month, anywhere they wanted. And Bill fully intended to remain here and get to know this strange girl, if only to satisfy his curiosity of this girl. Why she was so intriguing and how she can lul his senses with just a smile. And why the smell of her skin was so intoxicating.

'We'll just have to find out, won't we?' He thought to himself. 


End file.
